With the growth of the consumer electronics market, a large quantity of consumer electronics products including cell phones, laptops are widely used, and correspondingly, loudspeaker modules serving as an important acoustic part in the consumer electronics products are widely demanded. When the requirements on the consumer electronics products are getting higher and higher, the performances of the loudspeaker modules are attracting more and more attentions.
Usually, a loudspeaker module comprises a case and a loudspeaker unit accommodated and fixed in the case, wherein a sound hole is disposed on the case and near to the loudspeaker unit, so that sound waves emitted by the loudspeaker unit may propagate to the outside of the loudspeaker module through the sound hole. A net is commonly attached to the sound hole so as to improve the waterproof and dustproof performance of the loudspeaker module and in the meantime to adjust the acoustic performance of the same. The net is usually made of metal materials for convenient assembling thereof. A metal net exhibits higher hardness and is easy to locate and fix when assembled, however, it is made relatively thick and has relatively large meshes with a diameter of 0.1 mm and above due to its material and processing limitations, which results in poor waterproof and dustproof effects and easy corrosion, and thus brings negative influence on the performances of the loudspeaker module. In addition, a metal net may increase the metal using area in the loudspeaker module, which may affect some parts of the terminal products.
The net may also be a nonmetallic flexible net, such as a flexible net made of a nylon material, which may have a thin thickness and small meshes, and often be manually attached to the surface of the case of a loudspeaker module. However, a flexible net is soft and thus not easy to manipulate when attached, which may cause a low assembling efficiency and easily occurring unqualified products. Furthermore, a flexible net is easy to have a rough selvedge, which may affect the appearance of the products.
A damping cloth or a metal net is often manually or automatically attached to the sound hole of a loudspeaker module during its assembling process. The manual attachment method is poor in positioning the damping cloth and has a low assembling efficiency, while the automatic attachment method has a high cost of production. In addition, the damping cloth attached to the sound hole of a loudspeaker module may affect the appearance of the module and increase the volume of the same. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a modification to overcome the defects of the prior loudspeaker module, the net covering the sound hole of the same and the assembling method thereof.